The life of the crazy alt girl
by Thirteen94
Summary: Based off of a post on Tumblr: Kimmy Jin has a tumblr, she has a weird roommate she doesn't like. She spends her time updating her followers on this "weird girl", but after seeing how Beca interacts with Chloe, she beings to ship them. Unknown to the girls they have become an OTP to the internet community *eventual Bechloe* SEQUEL NOW UP ACA-BITCHES!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) So this is my first multi chapter Bechloe fic, This is just an introductory, Bechloe will come later as will some real dialogue… Just, have faith in me  
Leave so critique guys!

Kimmy jin was decorating her room when a strange girl walked in. They held each other's gaze for a moment, each giving one another the once over.  
"Uh hey." The mystery girl greeted as she placed her bag on her bed. "You must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca." She added with a smirk.  
Silence. Kimmy Jin continued to stare at the strange girl, noting the amount of piercings she held in her ears.  
"No English?" Beca asked. Silence. "Yes English?" More silence. "Just tell me where you're at with English." Kimmy Jin doesn't respond, she settles for adding her to a list of people to kill if she ever snapped.

Kimmy Jin glances over her shoulder to see that Beca is messing around with what she assumes is a dj deck. Knowing that her roommate is preoccupied Kimmy Jin opens up her laptop and logs into Tumblr.  
Clicking on new text post she types in  
"Just moved into my new dorm, I'm living with some crazy dj white girl." Before posting it. Within seconds she notices an ask from one of her many followers  
_"Sucks for you. She hot?" _Kimmy Jin clicks on respond and gives Beca another once over before typing out her reply.  
_"If you're into mass earrings and dj's then I guess so." _As Kimmy Jin clicks respond there is a knock on the door  
"Campus police! Hide your wine coolers!" the voice yells. Kimmy Jin slams her laptop closed and pushes it half hazardly to the side. No figure of authority is going to see her blog full of smut. Nobody.  
Turns out just to be Beca's dad. Kimmy Jin doesn't pay attention until he speaks to her, keeping up her "I will kill you in your sleep" routine she decides to give the father of her roommate the exact same glare.  
Kimmy Jin tries to block out the conversation around her, picking up odd snippets of the conversation, just through listening alone she's worked out that there are some underlying problems with this girl and her father, she wants to be a dj…That much was obvious without Beca having to say so. The father wanting her to get a college education, something about a stepmom. Kimmy Jin sighed silently as she added a new caption to her previous text post  
_"Update: She has issues" __  
_"I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy Jin announces suddenly, she notices how Beca seems shocked. It's the first time she's spoken since Beca arrived.  
"Me to! I'm going to the activities fair with my super cool friend Kimmy Jin" She hears Beca say behind her.  
_Bitch please. _Is the only thought running through Kimmy Jin's mind as she walks slightly faster through the corridors.

Kimmy Jin is listening to somebody at the Korean booth speaking when she takes a glance around the fair.  
She spots her roommate talking to a couple of girls in the distance. She watches as Beca and an older looking red head stare at each other for almost the entire length of the conversation before the brunette walks away. Kimmy Jin is about to turn around to carry on talking to her new friends before she spots something.  
Beca stopped walking to turn around and stare at the red head a short distance away. She swears she sees the red head do the same, but she can't be certain.  
Over the next few weeks Kimmy Jin updates her followers on her roommate, there hasn't been much to tell aside from posing the theory that this alt girl is gay and that she may or may not be a serial killer posing at the college just to pick her victims.  
Kimmy Jin is convinced that Beca is terrified of her now due to the simple fact that she hasn't attempted to speak to her since the day they met, not that it bothers Kimmy Jin though. The girl doesn't seem to give a damn about college. She never turns up for her classes and is either sleeping, working on mixes or down at the radio station.  
Beca is asleep so Kimmy Jin doesn't have to worry about updating the next chapter of her Draco and Harry smut. She's typing away when Beca's father enters the room. He hardly pays Kimmy Jin any attention so she just turns the screen away slightly and continues to write.  
He's lecturing Beca on her not being in a class, and then something about friends.  
"Kimmy Jin is my friend."  
"No." Kimmy Jin replies immediately. She feels Beca glare at her. She can hear Beca and her father making some form of deal.  
After her father leaves Beca let out a long sigh.  
"Why do you hate me?" She asks out of nowhere. Kimmy Jin saved her fanfic before closing the laptop and turning in her chair to face Beca.  
"You don't seem to care about anything." Kimmy Jin replies bluntly. Beca sucks in a breath and thinks for a moment.  
"I do care…I just…" Beca trailed off. "I'm going for a shower…" she sighs and stands up, collects her shower stuff and leaves immediately.  
For the first time since they began living together Kimmy Jin feels concerned for Beca. Not enough to stop her from updating her followers about the developments in Beca's life.  
Thanks to Beca, Kimmy Jin has gained at least another hundred followers, even dubbing the updates as "The suspicious life of the crazy alt girl"  
Kimmy Jin smiled to herself as she opened up her ask box, seeing at least twenty messages asking about the girl.

Beca returns within twenty minutes of leaving, Kimmy Jin stares at her as she walks into the room, drops her stuff on the floor at the end of her bed and falls flat on it, staring up at the ceiling.  
She looks like she's about to pass out. Kimmy stares at Beca wondering what the hell happened at the shower, she's about to ask when Beca launches off of her bed and at her desk, pulling on her headphones suddenly.  
Shaking her head Kimmy turns back to Tumblr, smiling when she sees a new chapter for her favourite story has been updated.  
She swears she can hear titanium by David Guetta blasting through Beca's headphones.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the shower incident and Beca had yet to say anything to Kimmy Jin, not that she could blame her.  
Beca probably thought Kimmy Jin was going to murder her while she slept. They were both on their laptops working on their various projects.  
Kimmy Jin sighed, for two days she had nothing to update her followers on. "Suspicious life of the crazy alt girl" was temporarily on hold.  
She needed to fix this.  
"Oh shit I'm late!" Beca yelled as she ripped off her headphones. Now was Kimmy Jin's chance.  
"Beca!" She called, she shorter girl stopped in her tracks, raising her eyebrows in question. Kimmy Jin stood up and blocked the door.  
"What happened when you went for a shower?" Her voice was as hard as her eyes.  
"Not now Kimmy Jin, I'm going to be late."  
"Then you better tell me quickly." Kimmy Jin folded her arms across her chest, giving Beca a 'Do not fuck with me' look. Beca stared at Kimmy Jin, as though to see if she was bluffing or not.  
After almost a minute like this Beca realised that the girl in front of her was not going to move until she got her information.  
"I was singing in the shower, this girl called Chloe walked in on me and made me sing with her." Beca replied quickly, a blush forming across her cheeks.  
Kimmy Jin raised her eyebrows.  
"Singing?" She used air quotes.  
"NOT THAT!" Beca yelled taking several steps back. "Actual singing, Titanium." Kimmy Jin thought for a moment.  
"Okay. Free to go." Kimmy Jin stepped aside and Beca practically ran from the room. Kimmy grinned for a moment before crossing her room to her laptop and opening up Tumblr.  
She opened up a new text post.  
_"Update: Beca got cornered in the shower by a girl called Chloe, she freaked__ the fuck out" _She tagged the post as Crazy alt girl and posted it. She had a new ask  
_"Is this Beca chick a lesbian?"__  
__"I have no idea, she's not the major sharing type." _She hits respond, she'll have to try and find that out…  
Another ask comes through within seconds_  
__  
__"You need to show us what Alt girl looks like" _Wow… Creepy anon. _  
__"I'm pretty sure that's stalking or something but I doubt she'd care." _Kimmy Jin decided she may as well, not like Beca would ever know!

When Beca returned back from wherever the hell she'd been for that past hour, Kimmy Jin was shocked to say the least. The red head from activities fair was in tow with her.  
"Hi there!" She grinned. Kimmy Jin glared at her. _Way to bubbly. You made the list. _"I'm Chloe, you must be Beca's roommate."  
Wait what.  
What.  
Chloe, as in girl from shower?  
_Well this just got twice as interesting. _Kimmy Jin nodded and turned back to her laptop, she heard Beca mumble that it was the best greeting she'd seen given.  
Kimmy Jin pretended to work, she would have done some actual work but found it impossible due to the two laughing girls behind her, when they fell silent, she chanced a look over her shoulder. This Chloe was sat in Beca's chair, Beca's headphones placed firmly on her head.  
Beca was watching Chloe, gauging her reactions, smiling when Chloe began to bob her head along to the music.  
Kimmy Jin reached for her IPhone to snap a picture when Beca glanced her way. In the smoothest of motions Kimmy Jin made it look like she was looking for signal on her phone, and then turned back to her laptop.  
She never got another chance to take a photo that night, Beca and Chloe left about twenty minutes later. Something about initiation night or whatever.  
As soon as they left Kimmy Jin could think clearly again.  
She needed to tell Tumblr.  
She needed the advice of her followers.  
So that's what she did.  
After tagging another post with "crazy alt girl" she typed out her message and after giving it a quick spell check, hit post.

When Beca returned later that night she was drunk, not as near as drunk as the girl she was practically carrying into the room with her.  
Chloe.  
Kimmy Jin sat up from her bed and shot a questioning look towards the alt girl. Who returned with an apologetic look.  
"I didn't want to leave her." Beca justified, "Everybody else is just as bad as her…"  
Kimmy Jin didn't bother to reply, she just nodded and lay back down, she watched as Beca placed Chloe onto the bed, pulled her shoes off and pulled the blanket over her, before removing her own shoes with difficulty and lay down on the floor, pulling a pillow from behind Chloe's head and curled herself up into a ball.  
Kimmy Jin stared at her for a moment, trying to decide what to do. In a lapse of her iciness towards Beca she was about to offer her own bed, she would go and stay with Lily, the quiet girl she had been introduced to a few days before hand. But the small girl was fast asleep on the floor.

When Kimmy Jin woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but notice the two unconscious girls in her dorm. Chloe had rolled over in her sleep so that she was face down in the bed, Beca was on her back on the floor, Kimmy Jin was about to check Tumblr when something else caught her eye, they were holding hands.  
Chloe's arm was hanging off of the bed so that it rested on Beca's chest, said girls hand was intertwined with it.  
_Finally! Photographic evidence! _ Kimmy Jin grinned and reached for her phone, snapping a quick picture.  
Before she left for Korean club Kimmy Jin placed two glasses of water and a box of aspirin on the side as a sign of good nature

When she returned two hours later the room was empty, she shrugged to herself and placed her bag on the table and opened up Tumblr.  
She uploaded the photo and wrote in the caption _"Just in case you thought I was kidding." _Tagged it with the usual and posted it.  
There was a hesitant knock at the door, Kimmy Jin closed her laptop and opened it, shocked to see Chloe there.  
"Oh hi there Kimmy Jin, Is Beca around?" she asked with a smile  
"No, I haven't seen her since this morning." Kimmy Jin replied dully. Chloe looked crestfallen.  
"Oh, okay…" Chloe turned to leave.  
"Try the radio station, she works there." Kimmy Jin offered with a small smile. Chloe returned the smile and walked away. Kimmy Jin closed the door and leant against it.  
_Oh no. __  
I ship them.__  
I ship my roommate with a strange red head.__  
Abort mission_  
Hopefully Kimmy Jin wasn't alone she practically flew across the room to check Tumblr, surely enough there was several reblogs with captions added such as "I ship it" or "We need to give them a name"  
"I need to fic this" Was the strangest one she read. Kimmy Jin breathed a sigh of relief  
she wasn't the only one.  
Her eye caught a url name that sounded familiar, "Trebleboy69" Kimmy Jin frowned and clicked on the url, it opened up to a blog.  
She scanned the description  
_Bumper, 22, playaaa, Aca-God. __  
_She saw the display picture.  
_HOLY SHIT.__  
_Bumper, leader of the Treble makers, shipped Beca and Chloe.  
"Well…This escalated quickly." Kimmy Jin spoke quietly as she stared at the blog in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Sorry for such a short chapter today guys, I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise!

After realising she wasn't the only person who had begun to ship Beca and Chloe together Kimmy Jin felt slightly relieved. That doesn't mean she had just entered into dangerous territory however.  
She had many times contemplated moving out of her dorm. It was like she was living with two girls instead of one.  
It was getting tiresome, every time Beca wasn't in Chloe would show up asking after the short girl. Whenever Beca was around, guaranteed Chloe would be next to her. Listening to mixes.  
To make matters much worse, her friend Lily had recruited herself into the growing fandom of Beca and Chloe.  
Kimmy Jin had printed off pages of Bumpers blog and presented them to him, when he had asked what she wanted she simply pointed across the quad towards Beca and Chloe.  
"Ohhh" Bumper laughed. "You ship them?"  
"I didn't mean to…" Kimmy Jin mumbled.  
"What do you propose?"  
"They need to become canon, but any attempts I've made to talk to Beca about Chloe she completely shuts down."  
"I have an idea." Bumper clapped his hands together. Kimmy Jin raised her eyebrows at the douchebag in front of her. "They may be endgame…."  
"We're not going to make a love triangle." Kimmy Jin interrupted. Bumper looked heartbroken  
"Why not? I have the perfect guy, Jesse-"  
"Jesse? He's the best you can do?" Kimmy Jin sighed "You're an idiot." She said before walking away.  
"What are you going to do?" She heard Bumper call from the distance.  
"You'll see" she called back.

After a long and tedious talk with Lily, Kimmy Jin managed to convince her to take photos during Bella rehearsals on the condition that Kimmy Jin wouldn't talk about the mysterious fire that happened in one of the classrooms during afterhours in return for no questions asked about the photos. The girl didn't disappoint either. Various videos and photos that was handed to her revealed Chloe being rather hands on in her approach of teaching Beca how to learn the routine, them sitting in the corner together listening to an iPod, there was even one interesting photo of Chloe and another Bella staring at another girls ass.  
Kimmy Jin had to admit, she was probably crossing a line, but for the sake of her ship her morals may have slipped slightly.  
Within minutes of uploading the videos and pictures onto Tumblr, she had received an ask.  
It was from Bumper.  
_"I want in. I have some things that can help with your OTP" _It read. Kimmy Jin hit reply  
_"What've you got?" _She hit reply privately. She waited several minutes before checking the "Crazy alt girl" tag. Bumper had uploaded some photos of his own. He had written "aca-initiation night" underneath. Kimmy Jin scanned the pictures.  
_Holy shit, are they kissing? _Turns out they were not, but regardless the proximity of the pair suggested something other than friendship.  
Within minutes not only had her following gone up another 200 people, the crazy alt girl tag had completely blown up.  
She scanned the posts, varying from gif sets, fanfics and fangirls raving about how "Beca and Chloe is my IRL OTP!"  
Then she saw one post in particular.  
"We should call them Bechloe."  
Kimmy Jin opened up a post of her own.  
_"From now on, anything 'Bechloe' related, tag it as 'Bechloe' and leave this tag for myself and Treble maker69__" _and hit post.

Kimmy Jin couldn't help but wonder how long it was until Beca found out about this.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of regionals apparently, if going from the way Beca was unnaturally nervous was anything to go by.  
Kimmy Jin had checked her Tumblr just after Beca had left for the competition, since the ship name was created, knowledge of the pair had spread like wildfire throughout the Tumblr community. There was blogs dedicated to them consisting of fanfiction and even playlists that users felt suited the couple.  
Kimmy Jin had downloaded all of the songs and burnt them to a disc. She had decided to try and be a bit warmer towards her roommate, not that it was an obvious change. Little words were spoken between the pair.  
Bumper had agreed on live blogging the Bella's performance in exchange for a promotion on Tumblr, apparently the boy didn't have as many followers as he led on.

She scrolled through his posts with a look of disdain, it sounded pretty boring, apart from the little side post about Fat Amy killing it out there.  
And then it got interesting.  
_"Beca punched a guy and broke a window, she's been arrested." _Kimmy Jin frowned. Shipping Beca with Chloe on the internet was one thing. But telling thousands of people that she's been arrested? That's a step over the line…

Kimmy Jin waited anxiously for an update but none ever came. There was an urgent knock on the door a few minutes later.  
Upon opening it Kimmy Jin was confused.  
Why were there a group of air hostesses at her door?  
Oh right, the Barden Bella's.  
"Can we come in?" Chloe aske with puppy dog eyes. "Beca got arrested…" she added with a sigh. Kimmy Jin stared at them for a moment and stepped aside, making room for them all to come in.  
She sat on her own bed as she watched the other side of her room fill up with strange girls.  
"You must be Beca's roommate" An uptight looking blonde stated.  
_No, actually I'm a serial killer lurking in here until Beca comes back. _Kimmy Jin shook away the thought and replied with a blunt "yes."  
She pulled out a book and began to read, trying and failing to ignore the half-hearted conversation opposite her.  
"Do you think she's okay?" she heard Chloe ask.  
"Why haven't any of you bailed her out yet?" Kimmy Jin asked suddenly. Chloe's gaze shot to her own.  
"Jesse said he'd take care of it." The red head replied eventually.  
"Jesse?" Kimmy Jin asked.  
"Beca's crush." The blonde replied. Kimmy Jin frowned _Bitch please, you must be blind. _Kimmy Jin swore she saw Chloe shoot the blonde a similar glare.

This was getting ridiculous. It was nearly 1am and Beca still hadn't returned and none of the girls showed any signs of leaving.  
Just as Kimmy Jin was about to leave Beca walked in through the door.  
"Whaddup Shaw shank! Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose asked, aside from Lily and Chloe Cynthia was the only girl she knew. Beca looked genuinely surprised and Kimmy Jin couldn't help but notice how her eyes went straight to Chloe.  
"You guys waited up for me?" The brunette asked as she put her bag down.  
"Of course we waited up for you" Chloe replied leaning forward in her seat.  
"They've been here for hours, it's a real inconvenience Beca." Kimmy Jin walked from the room wincing as she realised how harsh her comment must have sounded.

The next day Kimmy Jin returned back to her own room. Beca was sat at the foot of her bed holding the CD Kimmy Jin had burnt for her yesterday in her hands.  
"What's this?" Beca asked holding up the disc.  
"A CD for you, I figured you'd like a challenge." Kimmy Jin replied evenly.  
"Why?" the shorter girl asked. Kimmy Jin faltered for a moment.  
"An apology, for how I've treated you since we met." She was half honest, it'll do. Beca appeared lost for words.  
"I…Well thank you, I'm sorry to. I know I can be an inconvenience. But this is great! I've been looking for some songs to mix for a gift."  
Kimmy Jin couldn't help herself.  
"A gift?" She smirked slightly as Beca flushed slightly.  
"For Chloe, it's her Birthday soon." Beca shrugged. Kimmy Jin frowned, if she pushed the issue further the girl would surely put up some higher walls.  
And honestly, she wanted to try and get on better terms with the girl sat in front of her.  
"You'll let me hear some of the mixes you make?" Kimmy Jin replied eventually.  
"For sure" Beca smiled, she stuffed the CD into her bag and bid her goodbyes.

Kimmy Jin needed a better game plan, but she needed help to do so.  
Like she always does in a time of need, Kimmy Jin opened up her laptop and wrote a post on Tumblr.  
She knew one of her 3000 followers and fellow Bechloe shippers would have some advice.

(A/N) Another short chapter, I'm sorry. I've hit a small writer's block. I promise I shall make tomorrow twice as long and will actually make major progress plot wise!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) And I'm back aca-bitches! Another short update to tide you guys over, just wanted to say thank you all for the amount of feedback and support I've gotten since I started this. I love you awesome nerds!

In short, the advice she had received was useless. They required bonding.  
Kimmy Jin didn't "bond"  
Upon reading the posts she had actually scoffed and let out a loud "Bitch please" which led to Beca shooting her a confused look.  
There was no other way to do it.  
She needed to ask Beca straight up.

Kimmy Jin waited anxiously for Beca to return from a class, her eyes trained on the door in front of her. Kimmy Jin was aware that this probably looked scary, good. Intimidate the prey into giving you the information you want.  
That's really going to work.  
Beca walked through the door and stopped when she saw Kimmy Jin staring at her.  
"Hi."  
"Um…Hey." Beca replied, she placed her bag by her bed and sat down, her eyes never once leaving Kimmy Jin's.  
"How was your day?" Kimmy Jin knew she sounded like a serial killer.  
"I was walking back from class and Bumper yelled something at me…" Beca replied.  
_Oh shit__  
_"What did he say?" Kimmy Jin asked  
"Something about Bechloe, I don't know. I didn't hear him properly." Beca shrugged.  
_OH SHIT.__  
ABORT MISSION__  
_"Sounds fun." Kimmy Jin stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to visit a friend. I'll be back later." She left the room, ignoring the questioning look Beca gave her.

Kimmy Jin went straight to Lilly's. As soon as the bella opened the door, Kimmy Jin pushed her way inside and began writing down a series of instructions on a piece of paper, folding it and placing twenty dollars inside.  
She hadn't noticed if Lilly had spoken or not, regardless Kimmy Jin handed Lilly the paper and left as quickly as she came.

Kimmy Jin decided to walk around the campus for a while before heading back to her room, when she did eventually return Beca was sat at her computer, headphones blasting.  
She could hear "Just the way you are" playing. Kimmy Jin sat on her bed and listened for a moment, the lyrics changed to yet another song, after a few lyrics rang out from the headphones she realised it was "Just a dream"  
Beca was creating a mix from the songs Kimmy Jin had burnt onto a disc from Tumblr.  
Silently Kimmy Jin reached over and opened up her laptop to tell her followers.  
This continued for several hours until the day faded into night. Beca must have been made aware of Kimmy Jin's presence at some point, out of the corner of her eye see saw Beca glance out of the window and jump up suddenly, ripping off her headphones in the process.  
"Oh my god, there's a car on fire!" Beca exclaimed as she ran towards the window.  
Kimmy Jin shot up from her bed and moved so she was stood beside Beca.  
From their window they could clearly see the car park in which the other students would park.  
Surely enough, there was a car on fire.  
Kimmy Jin had to supress a grin.  
Nobody fucks with her OTP.  
Nobody.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you believe somebody set fire to Bumpers car?" Beca asked the next morning  
"No, any idea who did it?" Kimmy Jin asked, Beca shook her head. "When is your next competition?" Kimmy Jin asked, attempting to change the conversation.  
"Tomorrow." Beca sighed. "We aren't going to get through though. The set is exactly the same as last time."  
"Well… Good luck nonetheless." Kimmy Jin offered with a smile. Beca clearly looked shocked  
"Um…Thanks."

Kimmy Jin had seen Bumper exactly five times since his car mysteriously burnt down. He had seen her every time but had paled significantly whenever they crossed paths.  
He wouldn't interfere again.  
Otherwise Lily would have a new body to add to her collection. He had just walked the past the window of the diner Kimmy Jin was currently sat in, she held her gaze steadily as he sped past her.  
Kimmy Jin checked the clock on the wall, it was almost 11. With a frown Kimmy pulled out her phone and opened up Tumblr.  
She read the anon ask she had received last night to herself.  
_"Meet at the diner. 11am, come alone. I want in operation Bechloe." _She felt somebody slide into the booth behind her.  
"Kimmy Jin." The voice greeted curtly. _Wait. I know that voice. __  
_"Aubrey Posen. What a surprise." Neither girl would turn to face each other. Any passer-by's wouldn't suspect that the two girls were communicating. Kimmy Jin decided she felt like a undercover spy.  
"I want in."  
"How can I trust you?" Kimmy Jin replied with a smirk as the passing waitress topped up her coffee.  
"You trusted Bumper." Aubrey snapped.  
"And look at how well that turned out." Kimmy Jin replied sarcastically before she thought for a moment "Is that how you know?"  
"No, you aren't the only one with a Tumblr you know."  
"Fair point." Kimmy Jin replied with a nod. "Okay then Aubrey, how can you be of help?"  
"I can give you direct updates instead of you having Lily sneaking around. I'm also Chloe's best friend. I can try and get the information out of her." Aubrey replied, Kimmy Jin could hear the grin in her voice.  
"If she hasn't told you yet, what makes you think she'll tell you now?" Kimmy Jin asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing with Beca."  
"Me and Beca aren't exactly what you would call best friends you know." Kimmy Jin shot back. "Look whatever you're in. But you saw what happened to Bumpers car, so don't think about trying to fuck me around ok." Kimmy Jin dropped a bill onto the table and moved to leave.  
"How will you talk to me if you don't know my Tumblr?" Aubrey asked as she walked past the blondes table. Kimmy Jin simply shrugged.  
"You'll receive a message in a short while." She called over her shoulder.

And that was exactly what happened. Kimmy Jin had left simple instructions.  
_"Look out for hints during __rehearsal__, ask Chloe but don't push it." _Lily had nodded when the message was handed to her.  
Several hours had passed and no word had come back about progress.  
Beca had long returned by the time Lily appeared at her door, message in hand. Kimmy Jin thanked her quickly before closing the door and reading it quickly.  
_"Chloe insisted on more hands on teaching when __it__ came to Beca's dance moves. Asked her about __potential crushes. Denied it quickly –A"__  
__  
_Kimmy Jin scoffed to herself. Where did Aubrey think she was? Rosewood?!  
"Kimmy Jin, can I ask your advice on something?" Beca's voice quickly snapped Kimmy Jin out of her thoughts.  
"Yes!" She replied far too quickly and moved to sit on her bed opposite Beca. "What's up?"  
Beca stayed silent for a moment, as though trying to find the best words to explain the situation.  
"If you think something is the right thing to do, should you do it without trying to overthink the consequences?" Beca asked sheepishly  
_Oh__  
My__  
God.__  
This is it__. __  
_"Yes." Was all Kimmy Jin could manage, the fangirl side of her brain had taken over. Words could no longer be formed.  
_It's going to happen! Bechloe WILL happen!__  
_Beca nodded for a moment.  
"Thanks Kimmy Jin." Beca smiled warmly before turning back to her laptop.  
Kimmy Jin beamed.  
_She was asking about Chloe.__  
She wanted to know whether she should go for it!__  
Right?__  
__  
__  
_Wrong.  
Kimmy Jin literally face palmed when Lily handed her the note the next night.  
Turns out, Beca was talking about changing the set list.  
NOT  
ABOUT  
KISSING  
CHLOE.  
To make matters much worse, this Jesse guy had apparently made another appearance AND Beca had shouted at Chloe.  
That's like kicking a puppy.  
When Kimmy Jin finished reading the note she looked up to see Lily still stood there.  
"I know how to make you feel better." Lily whispered. Kimmy Jin stared at her, "Burning things. Namely cars."  
"If Beca had a car. I would drive it off of a bridge to help deal with her own stupidity Lily" Kimmy Jin sighed.  
Operation Bechloe just got a lot harder.  
It was time for a meeting.

(A/N) What'd y'all think? Do you hate me for teasing you like that? If yes, apologies. If no, yay! (Also well done to Nea and W for guessing the clue I gave)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hey. HEY GUYS. GUESS WHAT? I wrote another chapter ;) Consider it an apology for my less than frequent updates… Love you awesome nerds!

"Now I expect you're all wondering why I brought you here." Kimmy Jin turned to face the group. She was met with the uneasy gaze of Aubrey, a blank faced Lily and her roommate- who apparently did not have anything to do with the plan. Kimmy Jin suspected Lily was blackmailing her but that was an issue for another day.  
Spring break was starting and many students had already left.  
"Why are you talking like a criminal mastermind?" Aubrey asked  
"Because that's what we're going to do. The mastermind part. We leave the criminal part to Lily deal?"  
All members nodded.  
"Right. So spring break has started. We have a week to go away, think of a plan and get Beca and Chloe together before Chloe graduates." Kimmy Jin folded her arms.  
"And whilst we're at it" Aubrey stood up and joined Kimmy Jin's side "We need to think of a way…" She paused to glare at Lily "a LEGAL way. Of making sure Jesse doesn't interfere."  
"Agreed." Kimmy Jin nodded. "I don't think he poses that much of a threat anyway, I've never seen them hang out together and whenever she has mentioned him in brief conversations It's always been to slam him."  
"So, what do we do if we think of a plan?" Lily's roommate asked.  
"I opened up a private forum. Password protected. All ideas go there and we meet back here, same time when we get back from spring break."  
"This is getting out of hand…" Aubrey mumbled.  
"They need our help, but we can't be direct, it will only take a lot longer if we intervene." Kimmy Jin shrugged as though it was the obvious answer.

Kimmy Jin was just finishing in packing up the rest of her stuff when she heard a car beep from outside, upon inspection she saw it to be her parents. She grabbed her bag, anxious to get away for a week.  
Beca was sat at her laptop, staring at the screen.  
Kimmy Jin faltered for a moment.  
"Have a good spring break." She offered with a smile.  
"…Thanks." Beca smiled back, it was obviously a fake smile, but Kimmy Jin didn't have time to stop. She let it go.

She was three days into her break when she had an epiphany.  
Beca wouldn't take subtle hints or nudges in the right direction.  
Quite frankly, it wasn't exactly like they had done anything to help them get together anyway. Kimmy Jin face palmed.  
She had spent so much time blogging about how they should get together,  
that she forgot to actually help them.  
Beca didn't need a nudge,  
she needed to be thrown.  
She needed to be told straight. _Haha, straight.__  
_Kimmy Jin nodded to herself. This was the answer.  
As soon as she finished her meal with her family she logged into the forum. None of the girls had written anything yet.  
_"Have an idea. Time to stop dancing around the bush and tackle it head on." _She typed quickly, a response from Aubrey was almost instantaneous.  
_"That made no sense but okay. What's the plan?" _  
Kimmy Jin frowned.  
_"_'_I'll get back to you on that." _  
She stared at her screen for a minute. Kimmy Jin's great and powerful plan of telling Beca straight. _Haha straight. Dammit brain, it's not funny. _Kimmy Jin chuckled despite herself.

Kimmy Jin would be lying if she said she hadn't spent the entire Spring break trying to think of a way to talk to Beca.  
Tumblr had given some points which she had written down to look over. But in short. Nothing helpful.  
Aubrey, Lily and her roommate _who's__ name I should probably consider learning_ had nothing of any help to offer. Well actually, Aubrey had mentioned how the team that beat them when Beca changed the set got disqualified so they were back in. But she hadn't told Beca yet. As much as she wanted the DJ and Chloe to get together, she still hadn't forgiven Beca for ruining their chances originally.  
Looks like this was a solo mission.  
By the state her room was in, Beca had hardly left the building. Right now being one of the only times. She spotted the Breakfast club DVD case lying on Beca's desk. She picked it up, it was one of her favourite movies.  
Then she finally understood a rant Beca had months ago.  
Kimmy Jin had only been half listening. But she had paid enough attention to remember the key details.  
Apparently this Jesse kid had said something about taking out the ear spike and removing the glasses so she would look beautiful?  
Kimmy Jin frowned. She couldn't remember the conversation well enough.  
_Focus Kimmy Jin. What are you going to say? _She asked herself. Before she could think of anything to say to Beca when she arrived. Said girl walked in.  
"Oh hey Kimmy Jin, how was Spring break?"  
"You like Chloe." _Goddammit brain, give me a minute to think before you make me say anything__. _  
"What?" Beca asked.  
"You like Chloe." Kimmy Jin repeated again.  
"No I don't" Beca replied, she tried to sound casual but utterly failed at doing so.  
"Then why are you getting flustered?" Kimmy Jin smirked  
"Because you've been back for like five minutes and you're interrogating me!" Beca defended, taking a step back.  
"Don't put the walls up Beca, please." Kimmy Jin couldn't believe this was happening. When she started at Barden she was a sassy bitch with a killer glare. Now resorted to pleading with the roommate she originally thought was some kind of serial killer to admit she had a crush on the older red head.  
"Can we not talk about this right now?" Beca asked, "Chloe told me the Bella's are back in the competition and told me to come to rehearsals tomorrow.  
"Are you going to go?"  
"I don't know, I yelled at her."  
"Then apologize, when you're not there you're a miserable bitch you know that?"  
"Wow. Thanks Kimmy Jin."  
"Just telling it as it is." Kimmy Jin shrugged. She decided to let the issue go for now. They had made some progress, she just needed to find a way to get Beca to let down her walls and admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter (It's the longest one yet!)

Beca had gone to the Bella audition in the end, that was a few hours ago.  
A breathless Lily ran into the room, she hadn't even bothered to knock. She handed Kimmy Jin a note before running from the room.  
The fuck was going on?  
Kimmy Jin opened the note, it was more like an essay.  
_"Chloe texted Beca, told her to come to rehearsals. Asked Beca for help so we could win. She took us out to the pool so we could practice due to auditoriu__m being….out of commission. She asked me to pick a song, I remembered a post in the Bechloe tag not too long ago, the one with the playlist? I chose just the way you are.__  
__She asked Chloe to sing lead. __  
__Chloe didn't stop staring at Beca for the entire time.__  
__Beca added in Just a dream. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. What did you say to her? - A" __  
_It was a good thing nobody was in the room. Kimmy Jin had literally jumped for joy. The mashup Beca had made from the CD based on her and Chloe.  
But something wasn't making sense  
They had sang the song together.  
Why hadn't one of them said anything to the other?

Beca returned a short while later, Lily behind her, another note in her hand. Kimmy Jin took it silently and nodded. Beca gave them both a questioning look.  
"Homework" Kimmy Jin shrugged. "How was rehearsal?"  
"it was great, we're finally going to remix it. We're going to nail it!" Beca seemed genuinely happy "Aubrey even let me have control of the song choices, providing it put it past them first."

When Beca finally went to bed, Kimmy Jin read the note.  
_"Chloe admitted to liking Beca! She won't do anything about it though. Said she doesn't think Beca feels the same and she doesn't want to jeopardise the friendship. We're nearly there!-A" _  
"Fuck yeah!" Kimmy Jin cheered, careful not to wake her sleeping roommate.

For the next few weeks Kimmy Jin had no chance of getting hold of Beca long enough to speak to her. She was either always at the radio station, at Bella rehearsal or sleeping.  
Chloe had resumed stopping by constantly to see how Beca was, bringing her food because apparently she had a habit of forgetting to eat.  
Kimmy Jin had to constantly avoid Chloe, she knew that if they were together for too long, she would say something.  
And that could potentially mess everything up.

Beca was becoming increasingly nervous, Kimmy Jin took that as a sign that the competition was close. She had to admit. She was shocked when she returned to her dorm after class to find Beca, awake and watching something on her laptop.  
All it took was to hear the opening of a specific song for Kimmy Jin to know what she was watching.  
The Breakfast Club.  
Beca looked up from the laptop and smiled.  
"When's your competition?"  
"It's actually in a few hours…" Beca bit her lip and closed the laptop and stood up from her bed.  
"Nervous?"  
"I don't know why I should be. We've got the routine nailed. It's perfect." She paused for a moment. "It feels like the end of a cheesy rom com." Beca added finally with a sigh.  
"Explain." Kimmy Jin deadpanned.  
"You know, misunderstood teen starts college. Meets boy, makes friends. Has the makeover, gets the boy."  
"Is that what you're going to do?" Kimmy Jin asked, trying to mask the dread overcoming her.  
"It seems like it's heading that way." Beca shrugged  
"You don't sound sure about that." Kimmy Jin folded her arms across her chest with a glare.  
"It's the way it should be. At the end of the movie the boy gets the girl." Beca shrugged again.  
_Okay. Now I'm pissed. __  
_"You don't seem to care." The anger was evident in Kimmy Jin's voice. Beca frowned slightly at the sudden change in tone.  
"It's how it's supposed to be-"  
"I swear to god Beca, if you say it's how the movies end. I'm going to get Lily to add you to the collection."  
"What?"  
"You like Chloe, anybody can see that! You can't base your life and choices off of a fucking movie from the 80's!" Kimmy Jin pointed to the Breakfast Club case laying on Beca's bed.  
"Fine! I like her okay! Jesus talk about persistence Kimmy." Beca growled.  
"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?!"  
"Because that isn't how it's supposed to end!" Beca yelled back. "People don't expect the girl to get the girl!" Kimmy Jin stared at the girl in front of her. She looked truly miserable.  
"Don't expect it!?" Kimmy Jin crossed the room so that she was stood directly in front of Beca. "Couple of things. One. You're life isn't a fucking film. Two. If it was, nobody would see it. You want to go with the obvious conventions of a rom com. A good rom com would break those conventions. Have you never seen imagine me and you?!" Beca shook her head. "The girl gets the girl. They live happily ever after. Oh and while we're at it, Plot twists are big right now"  
Beca paused. Kimmy Jin could see her digesting the information that she had just given her.  
"…But like you said. The girl gets the girl…In the movie, they live happily ever after. But reality isn't like that is it?" Beca's voice dropped.  
Kimmy Jin frowned. _The fuck was she talking about.__  
_Her eyes widened in realisation.  
"You're scared of what others think."  
Beca looked away.  
"And that's why I should pick Jesse." Beca mumbled. "People won't judge me that way."  
Kimmy Jin didn't realise what she had done until she did it.  
She had pushed Beca into a wall. This was her attempt at literally knocking the sense into the smaller girl.  
"Oh god. This is it isn't it? This is where you finally murder me and hide my body in a well." Beca exclaimed. For a brief moment Kimmy Jin was taken aback. She laughed quickly at the irony that they both thought the other was a serial killer before becoming serious again.  
"Look Beca. You need to promise you won't freak out okay?"  
"What?" Kimmy Jin sighed and walked over towards her laptop, signalling for Beca to follow. She opened up Tumblr.  
"When we became roommates I thought you was a potential serial killer" Beca laughed at this. "So I started a little series about you on Tumblr." The laughing stopped immediately. "When I saw you and Chloe together, I saw the connection immediately, I posted it on Tumblr. It got to the point where you now have thousands of people who want you two to get together." Kimmy Jin clicked on the Bechloe tag and stepped back for Beca to read. Beca spent what felt like hours going through the posts, reading each one. Her eyes never left the screen.  
"You see Beca, there are thousands of people out there who are rooting for you and Chloe. And they've never even met you. Sure there will be some people out there who won't like it. But fuck them. At the end of the day the connection you have with Chloe is something special. Whereas you and Jesse have nothing. She accepts you for who you are. He tries to give you a makeover like Alison from the Breakfast club."  
Beca remained silent, she checked the time at the corner of the screen.  
"I need to go." She spoke silently.  
"Beca wait." Beca stopped and turned to face Kimmy Jin.  
"I'm going to be there tonight. Okay? I, I actually like to be able to call you my friend and I want to support you in your competition and in your choices. Just…Think about what I said okay?" Kimmy Jin pleaded, no longer caring if she had lost all her badass charm. Beca gave a weak nod and left the room.  
Kimmy Jin dropped to the bed and put her head in her hands.  
This could either end really well  
Or really REALLY bad.

Kimmy Jin had managed to get a seat last minute, thankfully she was sat by where the Treblemakers would sit after their performance. Apparently Bumper had left because of a "job in L.A" Kimmy Jin couldn't help but suspect that the real reason was fear of being killed in his sleep by a silent Asian. The Treblemakers performance was okay, but it was ruined by the fact that Kimmy Jin wanted to do nothing more than punch that cocky smirk from Jesse's face.  
It was still pretty good though, she had to admit that.  
The bells were on next. Kimmy Jin grinned, she had heard small samples from when Beca was working every hour to make the perfect mix.  
Her grin faded when Jesse had sat down in the row in front of her, but one seat across.  
_Don't punch him. Lily can burn his dorm down if she wants to. __  
_  
In the simplest terms. They rocked it. The performance was perfect, the only complaint was the fact that Beca had included don't you forget about me. Kimmy Jin glared at the back of Jesse's head as he raised his fist, just like Bender had done in the movie.  
Not the most reassuring thing to see. It didn't help that Kimmy Jin couldn't tell if Beca was looking at her or Jesse.  
Anxiety was building up in Kimmy Jin. She hoped desperately that Beca wouldn't let her fear over being ridiculed get in the way.  
The crowd was cheering, the effect was incredible. Kimmy Jin found herself cheering with them, she couldn't help it, and it was contagious.  
She watched as the group of girls hugged each other, they seemed shocked by the reaction they had created.  
Even from this distance, she could see the way Chloe was looking at Beca, they were right next to each other.  
She watched as Beca broke away from the group and began to walk towards the end of the stage.

_Oh no.__  
__No. BECA NO. _Kimmy Jin was screaming in her mind. Beca stopped short of the stairs leading off of the stage.  
She caught Kimmy Jin's eye. They stared at each other. Kimmy Jin was trying to plead with Beca to think about what she was doing.  
Beca broke the eye contact and looked at Jesse, Kimmy Jin copied her.  
Their eyes met again.  
Beca grinned suddenly at Kimmy Jin and nodded.  
Kimmy Jin's breath caught in her throat.  
Beca walked back towards the group. Towards Chloe.  
And that's when it happened.  
Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's neck and pulled her towards herself.  
It was happening.  
They were kissing.  
It had happened.  
The cheers grew, Kimmy Jin was aware of her own cheering becoming louder over the roar of the crowd.  
"SEE PLOT TWIST!" She found herself screaming, secretly hoping Beca could hear her.  
She was aware of Jesse glaring at her but not a fuck was given.  
Beca had done it.  
This wasn't the end of the film.  
It was just the beginning.

(A/N) So Angel, this is aimed at you. I told you to have faith in me ;)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) So it's been a while right? I'm so sorry :( Anyway! I have a couple more chapters planned out, loose ends and all that business!

Kimmy Jin had never willingly ran so fast in her life, she reached the back of the stage in record time. As soon as she caught sight of the Bella's- Who were still cheering madly she leapt at Beca and hugged her tightly. She smaller girl stiffened before awkwardly returning the gesture  
"Are you okay?" Beca asked  
"Overwhelmed with feels." Kimmy Jin mumbled as she pulled away. "I'm so happy right now you have no idea!"  
"You're not the only one." Beca replied with a laugh. They stared at each other for a moment, before Beca's eyes shifted towards Chloe and Aubrey who were laughing and talking not far from them. "It's not going to be easy is it?" She asked quietly  
"Never is, but it's worth it." Kimmy Jin replied with a smile.  
"You should be a couple's councillor or something you know." Beca laughed again, "But we need to talk about the Tumblr thing." She added, face becoming suddenly serious.  
_Oh shit__. _  
"Well-"  
"What the actual fuck Beca?!" A voice from behind caught their attention. A very angry looking Jesse was quickly approaching.  
"Well, what do you know? Something he's actually useful for…" Kimmy Jin mumbled under her breath, silently thanking the gods at his arrival. The Tumblr talk was officially put on hold.  
"What?" Beca asked, pushing past Kimmy Jin and meeting the boy halfway. Kimmy Jin watched carefully.  
"That wasn't supposed to happen!" He gestured angrily towards Chloe.  
_Oh no he didn't__. _  
"What are you talking about?" Beca asked with an exasperated sigh  
"It was supposed to be you and me!" He replied with a glare.  
_Oh fuck this. Intervention time._  
Kimmy Jin caught Lily's eye and strode forward and pushed Beca to the side.  
"Kimmy Jin, don't" Beca began to plea. Kimmy Jin simply held her hand to Beca's face.  
"I got this shit." Damn right, sassy Kimmy Jin is back bitches.  
"What do you want?" Jesse spat. Kimmy Jin grinned and leant forward  
"Let's get something clear right now Jesse. Because frankly, this is going to be the speech of all goddamn speeches and my god you are going to listen to every word I say. Got it?"  
He nodded.  
"Good." Kimmy Jin paused for effect and shot a quick glance to Beca, by now the rest of the Bella's had appeared behind her, Chloe resting a comforting hand on the DJ's shoulder.  
"This is not the Breakfast club. You are not John Bender or Andrew Clark. And Beca isn't Claire or Allison. She does not need a makeover for everybody to discover that she's 'beautiful'" Kimmy Jin used air quotes to make her point more clear. "If you and her were supposed to end up together you wouldn't want to change her in any way."  
"But-"  
"Don't even think about interrupting me. Beca has displayed no interest in you from day one. You need to accept that and move on. Because Beca? SHE IS A STRONG INDEPENDENT BLACK WOMAN WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN."  
Silence filled the once noisy room.  
"Minus the black woman part." She turned to Beca. "Sorry, Tumblr thing."  
"It's all good." Beca replied with a shrug  
"So. This is what's going to happen Jesse. You're going to go home, get over whatever feelings you have for Beca, because she isn't interested. If you're a nice guy- Which you probably are, you'll still be her friend. An accepting friend who doesn't care that she's with Chloe." Kimmy Jin saw Lily move to her side, a sinister grin formed on her face as she leant in closer to Jesse.  
"Because if you cause any trouble." She whispered, her grin widening when she saw Jesse pale slightly "You'll end up just like Bumper."  
"He's in LA…" Jesse replied weakly.  
"That's what we wanted you all to think. See my friend here? Yeah, well unless you back off and leave my OTP alone. You'll become well acquainted. And not in a good way." She finished with a growl.  
_Fuck yeah, don't be messing with my ship bitch. _  
Kimmy Jin span on her heel and walked towards the exit.  
"Is Bumper really dead?" Beca asked. Kimmy Jin assumed the Bella's were following her now.  
"Nah, he is in LA. Just wanted to scare him."  
"Thank you…" Beca mumbled. "But seriously, we need to talk about the Tumblr thing."  
_Oh fuck_  
"But it's late, and I'm pretty sure the Bella's want to party, so we'll talk tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Great, I'll tell Aubrey and Chloe"  
_What__  
_"Why Aubrey?"  
"Come off it Kimmy Jin, we know Aubrey was in on it as well."  
_IF I'M GOING DOWN, I SWEAR TO GOD AUBREY I'M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME_  
"Oh cool"


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) LONG TIME NO SEE! I love you guys, so I'm so sorry about the wait, I'm battling against a migraine and a fever at the moment to get this to you guys so that should prove how much I love you all!  
Side note: Orlagh, W, You guys are awesome so I'm gonna go and dedicate this to you guys ;)

Kimmy Jin closed the laptop and sat back in her seat, after catching up on Once Upon a Time she saw the first signs of daylight creeping through the windows, deciding that there was now no point in sleeping she had stalked through various tags to find a fan fiction to read until it was time to meet the others.  
"Why the fuck didn't I think of a pirate hat?!" Kimmy Jin yelled to the empty room. _I am the captain of the Bechloe ship. _She thought to herself, the response she had received when she published a simple post "Bechloe is canon" was incredible.  
Upon checking her phone Kimmy Jin realised she was running late to meet Beca and Chloe, grabbing her bag she flew from the room.

Kimmy Jin walked into the diner to see Beca and Chloe sat beside one another, their backs to her. Aubrey was sat opposite them and was the first to see Kimmy Jin.  
"Viva la Swan Queen!" Aubrey announced as soon as Kimmy Jin had gotten closer,_ must still be checking my tumblr _Kimmy Jin thought to herself.  
"VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN" Kimmy Jin replied, ignoring the confused looks of both Beca and Chloe. She slid into the booth beside Aubrey.  
"Have you read Adventures with Cora Mills?" Aubrey asked excitedly  
"I caught up to it this morning!" Kimmy Jin replied happily  
"Why didn't you think of a pirate hat?!" the blonde demanded  
"I asked myself the same thing! Could you imagine? Me the captain, you my first mate." Kimmy Jin rambled, not noticing the look on Aubrey's face.  
"Aca-scuse me?" Came the simple reply.  
"What?"  
"You'd be the captain?"  
"….Well duh…" Kimmy Jin replied.  
"No way, I'd be the captain"  
_Bitch say what now__  
_"What was that." Kimmy Jin replied, tone switching into 'I will kill you in your sleep' mode.  
"Well, I've known Chloe for yea-"  
"WOAH! Back the fuck up for a moment." Kimmy Jin held her hand up, cutting Aubrey off. "I started this ship, I recruited the following-"  
"So that gives you the right of captain? You're just a sad fan girl."  
_OH NO SHE DIDN'T__  
_She heard Beca and Chloe gasp, despite it being unlikely they even knew what a fan girl was.  
"I AM GOING TO FUCK YOUR DAY UP!" Kimmy Jin found herself yelling, making a dive for Aubrey, Beca was quick to grab her and pull her back before anything got out of hand.  
"Can you guys stop for a goddamn minute?!" Beca demanded. Aubrey shot a glare to Kimmy Jin before pouting in Chloe's direction.  
"I will destroy your happiness." Kimmy Jin mumbled under her breath.  
"Can you guys shut the hell up for five minutes?" Chloe sighed as she rubbed her temples. Kimmy Jin watched as Beca reached over to take Chloe's hand in her own, a grin forming as the two girls smiled at one another before turning their attention back on Kimmy Jin.  
"So about making us Tumblr famous…" Beca began  
"Can I just interrupt, I had nothing to do with this whole 'Tumblr' thing, I just helped out with the real life stuff" Aubrey smiled sweetly, even taking it to the level of using air quotes, as if making it seem like she had never heard of Tumblr.  
"Bitch. Please." Kimmy Jin mumbled _If I'm going down, I can sure as hell make sure you're coming with me.__  
_"What was that Kimmy Jin?" Chloe asked  
"Well Chloe…" Kimmy Jin picked up her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a crime file and laid it out on the table. "This is… well let's just say it's a series of stories and posts that proves Blondie here wrong." Kimmy Jin shrugged with a glint in her eye.  
Both Beca and Chloe reached over and took some pages from the file each and began to read. Kimmy Jin turned her head and was met with Aubrey's eyes  
"What's in there? What have you done?" Her eyes were wide with panic  
"HOLY SHIT THIS IS PORN" Beca yelled, attracting the attention of half the diner. Kimmy Jin watched in delight as Aubrey paled significantly  
"I told you not to fuck with me remember? I was sat right here." Kimmy Jin grinned sinisterly  
"Aubrey you wrote porn about me and Beca?" Chloe asked wide eyed. Beca stayed silent, reading the pages with great interest.  
"It was only a couple of times…."  
"Chloe, don't be hard on her, look" Beca handed her a page. Chloe read intently, the whole room seemed to fall silent.  
"…Well…" Chloe coughed awkwardly "We are Bella's and therefore shall move past this, Aubrey you are free to go." Aubrey didn't need to be told twice, she was out of the booth towards the exit before Kimmy Jin even had chance to move for her.  
"That's right! Walk away! …..Like a bitch." Kimmy Jin folded her arms and glared towards Beca and Chloe.  
"Now Kimmy Jin." Chloe began, "What you did-"  
"Gave Beca the courage to kiss you." Kimmy Jin cut the red head off. Chloe turned to stare at Beca who smile sheepishly  
"Is that true?" Chloe asked the small girl.  
"Yeah… I was kinda terrified, it didn't help that Kimmy Jin threw me into our door before practically dragging me to her laptop to show me everything that the people who ship us had said"  
"So I'm the good guy!" Kimmy Jin grinned  
"You set fire to Bumpers car" Chloe deadpanned  
"Well no… technically Lily did that, I just… asked her to help a fellow Asian out. It was for the greater good!"  
The group fell into silence.  
"Anyway…." Beca began after several minutes, "I personally feel that before we speak anymore of this matter, I should go and show Chloe the fandom." Beca nodded to herself  
"I totally agree with you!" Kimmy Jin grinned _anything to get rid of you both so I can warn everybody before you start stalking our tag _  
"But…." Chloe began, Beca quickly leant over and whispered something in the older girl's ear. Kimmy Jin watched as Chloe blushed slightly. "Okay, okay, we'll go look at Tumblr."  
Kimmy Jin watched as they gathered their belongings and dropping ten dollars on the table before leaving the diner.  
Once alone Kimmy Jin let out a breath, she knew it wasn't over yet but at least she had some time to think before the lectures began. As Kimmy Jin went to collect her belongings, she noticed the "evidence" she had against Aubrey was gone.  
_Kinky bitches _she thought with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Two chapters in two days? Because who needs to do coursework and pass college? Love you awesome nerds and thank you for the amazing feedback as always!  
Side note: Dedicated to Orlagh and W as always!

It was getting late when Beca walked into the dorm room, upon instinct Kimmy Jin slammed her laptop shut.  
"Hey Kimmy Jin" Beca greeted with a sheepish smile. Kimmy Jin didn't reply, instead settling for a pervy grin.  
"Stop that!" Beca laughed awkwardly, she crossed the room and sat in her chair.  
"So how's life in the Bechloe ship?" Kimmy Jin asked, turning in her seat to face the smaller girl.  
"It's good, I mean it's only been what, a day? But it feels so much longer than that" Beca smiled  
Kimmy Jin turned away.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just have a lot of feelings"  
"Oh my god are you crying?"  
"No, I just have an eyelash in my eye" _Or you know, the forbidden forest, which ever works for you_. After a moment Kimmy Jin turned back to Beca, fully composed  
"So what's going to happen?" She asked.  
"Well…." Beca sighed "We read through a lot of your crazy alt girl and bechloe tag."  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" Kimmy Jin yelled suddenly, wrapping her arms around the laptop.  
"I… what? No! We aren't going to take the laptop away, what are we your parents? Jesus." Beca rolled her eyes dramatically.  
_Good. No matter how much I love my babies, touch the laptop, Lily __gets__ called. __  
_"What I was going to say was, we're not going to punish you or anything like that. However we would appreciate if you stopped with the essential stalking and posting pictures of us without our permission."  
Kimmy Jin pondered for a moment  
"So I can still keep the fandom updated?"  
"If you didn't they'd be…as you say 'overwhelmed with feels'"  
"That is true…" Kimmy Jin nodded  
"But you need to ask us first okay? In fact, I think Chloe is setting us up with a blog now."  
"Really?" Kimmy Jin asked, Beca nodded in response "My babies are all grown up…" Kimmy Jin mumbled as she wiped away a tear.  
"So what have you learnt from this Kimmy Jin?" Beca asked, suddenly serious. Kimmy Jin thought for a moment before clearing her throat and turning away from Beca and addressing an empty space  
"I, Kimmy Jin, a dedicated fan girl have learnt that if you persist, stay strong and hope to god, you shall get your OTP together. Do you hear what I am saying to you? Don't force it, give it time. The higher ups shall hear your wishes- and unless they are Satan, your OTP will be together. Do not start ship wars, love one another." Kimmy Jin pointed at the empty space "Do you hear me? However, if somebody you know won't bite the bullet, just throw them into a door and threaten to kill them. That apparently works too"  
"…..Kimmy Jin, who are you talking to?" Beca asked, eyes wide with concern  
"You ever get that feeling you're being watched?" Beca nodded in response "Well that was a message to whoever may be watching us." Kimmy Jin shrugged  
"We aren't in the Sims you know…" Beca replied.  
_You never know. __  
_  
"Anyway…." Beca shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I do want to thank you, for…well throwing me into a door and threatening to kill me, and it helped me get my shit together."  
Kimmy Jin beamed.  
"What are you guys going to do? Chloe graduates in a few weeks"  
"Well, we talked about that earlier, she's going to get an apartment not far from here, she hasn't decided what to do after graduation yet and neither of us really want to go for the long distance relationship yet."  
"So you'll probably be moving out next year?" Kimmy Jin asked  
"Probably, but hey, you can get Lily to room with you?" Beca asked, the question hung in the air "…Actually best not, you don't want to risk being killed in your sleep"  
"True story."  
"Can you believe it Kimmy Jin?"  
"Believe what?"  
"When we met we both thought each other were serial killers, you started off hating me, then you shipped me with Chloe and now…We're friends, we are friends right?" Beca asked somewhat hopefully  
"I think we are friends" Kimmy Jin agreed, both girls fell into a content silence.  
"Tell anybody we had a moment and I'll kill you." Kimmy Jin spoke suddenly  
"Of course, don't wanna ruin your street cred right?" Beca replied with a wink.  
"Damn straight"  
"Well, the Bella's are having another party in a bit, if you want to join us?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Great! Oh by the way, Chloe wanted me to tell you that you should be a relationship councillor or something, you could make a few bucks here and there"  
_…that means I can have more ships. I CAN BECOME A CAPTAIN OF AN ARMARDA ASDFGJYKHGOFKVJGWKWEGOIWOEKFGKVOEKGOJWGHGFDSXDFHJH GTSXCVBNHGTREASDFGHJKL__  
_"Kimmy Jin?"  
"Sorry about that, zoned out for a moment. That sounds like a plan." Kimmy Jin replied  
"Great!" Beca stood up and moved to the door. "Me and Chloe will be back later and we can all go to the party together okay?" Kimmy Jin nodded. Beca smiled and left the room.  
Kimmy Jin let out a long breath and turned back to the laptop.  
The door opened slightly and Beca poked her head through the threshold  
"Oh by the way, you're totally the captain of Bechloe." She grinned before leaving Kimmy Jin alone once more.  
"FUCK YES I AM, HATERS TO THE LEFT!"

(A/N) I tried to break the fourth wall, did it work? Anyway, I'm going to draw this to a close soon, there will be probably one more chapter of the main story followed by an epilogue


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) So guys this is it, we're nearly at the end... The epilogue will be up tomorrow.  
Side note: Forever dedicated to Orlagh and W!

Beca returned an hour later, Chloe beside her, hands behind her back. When she opened the door to greet them, Kimmy Jin may or may not have let out an inhuman squeal.  
"Are you ok?" Beca asked  
"Sorry, it's just... you're just... You guys are adorable." Kimmy Jin replied.  
"You're sweet." Chloe smiled warmly "We got you something as a thank you." Chloe removed her hands from behind her and held out a pirate hat.  
"OHMYGODISTHATAPIRATEHAT" Kimmy Jin screamed, practically snatching the hat from the concerned looking red head and placing it on her head.  
"I feel complete." Kimmy Jin sighed.  
_Fuck you Aubrey, do you have a pirate hat? I THINK NOT  
_"...Glad you like it, shall we go?" Chloe asked.

The Bella's had set up beer kegs and an assortment of alcohol which lined the tables within the abandoned pool. Cynthia Rose was setting up a improvised DJ booth, complete with iPod and speakers. _Close enough _Kimmy Jin smirked.  
Everybody else was doing shots, Fat Amy being the one to encourage everybody, including Kimmy Jin herself.  
The welcome she had received when she turned up to the party had been incredible, everybody hugged her and called her captain. After talking to Stacey it turned out the entire group had tried to get Beca and Chloe together at various points throughout the year. The only person who didn't treat Kimmy Jin warmly- not that it was a surprise, was Aubrey who settled for sending the occasional glare to her from across the party. Kimmy Jin laughed to herself and scrolled through Tumblr on her phone.  
"You all good?" Beca appeared beside Kimmy Jin  
"Yeah, great. Not much of a drinker... or a going outer." Kimmy Jin shrugged  
"Is it like, a rule of Tumblr to never go out?"  
"I didn't choose the fandom life..." Kimmy Jin replied quickly, noticing the confused look on Beca's face "You'll understand soon" She clarified. Beca just gave a shrug and went back to staring at the party whilst Kimmy Jin continued to stare at her phone.  
"Hey Beca, Chloe wants you to go dance with her" a voice interrupted their silence, Kimmy Jin looked up.  
"Aubrey." she greeted with a blank stare  
"Kimmy Jin" Aubrey replied  
"I think there should be a captain in there somewhere." Kimmy Jin shot back, placing her phone inside her pocket and moving closer to Aubrey.  
"Okay, no fighting. I'm going to go dance with Chloe. Both of you, behave." Beca warned, pointing to both girls before she walked away.  
"Why are you wearing a pirate hat?" Aubrey poked the hat gently  
"Because I'm the captain of the ship" Kimmy Jin replied, swatting Aubrey's hand away  
"Says who?" Aubrey asked.  
"HEY CAPTAIN!" Fat Amy cheered as she walked past.  
"Yo wassup Captain!" Cynthia Rose saluted as she ran to catch up with Amy.  
"Oh you know, a few people" Kimmy Jin shrugged. "How long until you drop the issue and go back to silently not giving a fuck about my existence?"  
"You showed my best friend my Tumblr"  
"It's not my fault you wrote smut about her and the girl you were supposed to hate." Kimmy Jin shrugged  
"I want an apology."  
_Oh no you didn't  
_"An apology? Excuse me, did you or did you not try and jump ship and pin the entire thing on me? That is the closest thing you get to an apology." Kimmy Jin pointed behind Aubrey, who frowned and followed where she was pointing at. Kimmy Jin grinned as Aubrey made eye contact with Lily, who was stood alone from the group, holding up a lighter.  
Aubrey turned back to Kimmy Jin, nodded and walked away.  
Kimmy Jin laughed and crossed over to Lily who fist bumped her.

A few hours passed of Kimmy Jin watching everybody get horrifically drunk, Lily disappeared into the shadows at some point. Kimmy Jin had a moment of silence for the poor soul who crossed paths with the silent girl.  
Despite every body being somewhat hammered, Kimmy Jin was only a bit tipsy, she was just grabbing another drink when Chloe came running up to her, dragging Beca along with her.  
"Hey Chloe." Kimmy Jin greeted  
"Kimmy Jin, I thought of something." Beca sighed and gave a somewhat apologetic look to Kimmy Jin before Chloe continued. "What if we were all characters in a movie, but now we're all trapped in a fan fiction that was written by a teenage girl?!" Chloe seemed genuinely concerned by this.  
"Chloe please, people are going to think you're crazy."  
"Am I though?! Think about it Beca, the time between us winning and today feels like it's been over two months, where really it's been like a day."  
"Like we were stuck in limbo..." Beca thought aloud  
"Woah... You guys are being deep." Kimmy Jin interrupted them "You sure your not high?"  
Both girls paused  
"I don't feel high..." Beca mumbled  
"And Chloe, be glad this isn't a movie, Beca probably would have ended up with Jesse otherwise." Kimmy Jin shrugged _Which would have happened over his dead body. But whatever.  
_Beca, stared at Kimmy Jin before almost vomiting, Chloe let out a horrified gasp and wrapped her arms protectively around Beca.  
"Yo! Aca-Bitches! I want to make a toast!" Cynthia Rose called out, cutting the music off and holding her red cup in the air. All of the girls fell silent  
"I just wanted to say thank you to all of you, this year has been pretty amazing, and despite our differences we all pulled together to win!" All of the girls cheered at this point "Chloe, Aubrey, even though you guys are leaving us soon you won't be forgotten, especially since a certain tiny brunette is now dating you guys. But I hope you both, mostly you Aubrey will come back to visit us every now and again." The girls let out another cheer "And finally, to our honorary Bella, Kimmy Jin- the captain of the Bechloe ship. Thank you for doing what we failed to do and get them together! And to another year as the Barden Bella's!" A final cheer before Cynthia Rose hit play on the ipod, the music once again filling the pool.  
Kimmy Jin grinned, life had become much more interesting. The familiar tune of titanium began to play, causing her attention to immediately focus on Beca and Chloe who had begun to dance together. She watched them do this for a while before she saw Chloe whisper in Beca's ear and then drag her away from the party, shouting good byes to everybody whilst doing so.

That night when Kimmy Jin returned to her dorm, she wasn't surprised to find it empty. She was surprised however to find a video in her "crazy alt girl" tag on Tumblr. She clicked it, wondering what it was.  
Beca and Chloe were sat beside each other in front of the web cam. They began to thank every body on Tumblr for the massive support they had received, how they were thankful (and slightly disturbed) to have such a huge fan base.  
"And finallyyyy" Chloe drawled out, clearly she was still drunk. "Thank you Kimmy Jin, our captain for shipping us together and then telling thousands of strangers on the internet about us. Without that we probably wouldn't have happened."  
_Damn right _Kimmy Jin thought to herself as she wiped away a tear. She watched as she nudged Beca who hugged her tightly.  
"BECA STOP NO" Kimmy Jin watched the screen as Chloe fell off of the bed, Beca looked on in shock before laughing hysterically,  
"LESBIAN DOWN!" Was the last thing to be heard before the video cut off suddenly.  
Yeah, life was good with Kimmy Jin


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) So this is it, feel free to skip over this part by the way. I just wanted to thank you all so much, for the amazing support you've all given me since I started this, your reviews cheer me up to no end, you were all so patient with me whenever I hit a writers block.  
So thank you for this experience, I love you all.**

Kimmy Jin had never been one for friends, deeming pretty much every human to be an idiot and at various points wanted to kill every body. Yet here she was, midway through her second year of college, surprisingly with a circle of friends  
_They're still all idiots though_ Kimmy Jin mused to herself as she sat alone in her regular booth at the diner. She was waiting for Beca, they now shared philosophy together and made it a habit of getting coffee together before class.  
"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find my books" Beca apologised as she slid into the seat opposite Kimmy Jin who waved her hand dismissively. Kimmy Jin waited for Beca to get her cup of coffee.  
"So, how's life rooming with Lily?" Beca asked  
"Surprisingly calming." Kimmy Jin replied with a shrug  
"She hasn't killed you yet, that's something" Beca chuckled  
"I have my uses to her."  
Beca's laughters stopped immediately, she opened her mouth to speak-  
_"Move bitch, get out the way, get out the way bitch get out the way" _interrupted whatever the DJ was about to say  
"Sorry, work" Kimmy Jin mumbled before answering the phone. "Hello? Yes speaking" Kimmy Jin pulled out a small notepad "I can fit you in for eleven, is that okay? Great okay. You know where to go and what to do? Okay, thanks, bye" She spoke in her receptionist voice before cutting off the speaker and tucking her notepad into her bag.  
"That's your work ringtone?" Beca asked  
"What? Gotta keep it professional"  
"You are so weird." Beca sighed. Kimmy Jin just winked over her mug of coffee.

Philosophy was pointless as always, Kimmy Jin wanted to get to the deep stuff, like "Why would people like fries with that?" or "Why do people wear snap backs?"  
Kimmy Jin fought back a shiver, the latter question disturbed her thoughts to no end.  
"KJ!" Beca called as she caught up.  
"Don't call me that." Kimmy Jin replied with a look that could kill  
"You wanna come hang out for a bit?" Beca asked, ignoring the intimidating stare still being given.  
"Can't, I have an appointment remember?"  
Beca thought for a moment before laughing in response and waving goodbye.

Kimmy Jin stopped outside of Lily's former dorm room, after the "mysterious" disappearance of Lily's room-mate, Lily had moved into Kimmy Jin's room and they had set up a base of operations in her old dorm, as far as administration were concerned, Lily still lived there.  
It also turned out Lily had some strong ties to the Mafia- not that Kimmy Jin was the least bit surprised, it had turned out to be useful however, the locks had been changed, a peep hole installed and the interior now looked like a meeting room.  
Kimmy Jin had branched out her armada significantly, using her "convincing" personality to make boys make the move on their crushes, helping couples stay together and occasionally, getting Lily to "talk sense" into an ex that was disrupting a current relationship. Needless to say, the ex was never to be seen again.  
It was best not to question the silent girls tactics, for her own safety more than anything. Lily had also insisted (quietly of course) that they put up a little room for somebody to reside in their whenever one of the two girls were unable to stay in their business room, hence why as soon as Kimmy Jin locked the door behind her she was met with Alphonse "Little Al" D'Arco, whose name proved to be ironic, standing at over 6 ft tall and probably had the strength of ten men, he most certainly wasn't the type of person you wanted to mess around with, despite this he had a soft spot for Once Upon a Time, meaning he was rather fond of Kimmy Jin.  
Upon her entrance, he greeted her with a grunt and left the room. Most likely to watch the door in case anybody who wasn't a potential client came a knocking.  
Kimmy Jin waited patiently for the boy who called her earlier to arrive, when an unexpected visitor burst through the threshold.  
"Fat Amy?" Kimmy Jin couldn't hide the surprise in her voice "What are you doing here? You aren't my 11 0'clock, WHO THE HELL IS WATCHING THE GODDAMN DOOR?"  
"I need you're help Kimmy Jin"  
"You got money?"  
"Of course"  
"Go on."  
"One of my boyfriends, I had to break up with him, he was getting way to clingy, I need you to fix it"  
"You got a picture?" Kimmy Jin asked, her prior outburst forgotten. Fat Amy just nodded and handed over a picture. Kimmy Jin admired it for a moment before nodding. "Okay, you know the fee right?" Again Fat Amy nodded and promptly handed over a roll of twenty dollar bills.  
"It'll be fixed by tonight." Kimmy Jin added. Fat Amy nodded, leaving the room quickly. _I've never heard her so quiet, strange. _She thought for a moment before quickly typing out a text to Lily, including all of the details Fat Amy had generously written on the back of the photo before attaching a copy of it to the text, now she just had to wait for the results.

The rest of the day passed somewhat slowly to Kimmy Jin, having back to back meetings with clients and classes on top of that meant little time for Tumblr, leaving the girl restless. On the one hand, sure by the time she finished all of her meeting today she'd be around three grand better off (technically Kimmy Jin only gets to keep a grand of that, the other two being split between Little Al and Lily) but still. Take Tumblr away from a blogger, and all hell breaks loose. She had been slightly more... forceful with some of her clients, resulting to kicking their chairs from underneath them or throwing drinks in their face. Admittedly it had ended with said clients biting the bullet and agreeing to speak to their crushes and make a move, but she didn't want to risk having a complaint made against her and having the higher ups of the college find out that she has been running an illegal business right under their noses, has a member of the Mafia living in a room. Not to mention the fact that Kimmy Jin is 99% sure she has become an accessory to at least ten boys and girls potential murders.  
Maybe she should use her small fortune to seek treatment for internet addiction.  
_Unless rehab has wifi, you can be your sweet ass I am not going_

"Why can't they just become canon?" Little Al sobbed as Kimmy Jin handed him another tissue from the box. He took one and blew his nose loudly, causing Kimmy Jin to frown.  
This was the first time she had been surprised. And all it took was a 6 foot tall man covered in tattoo's and built like horse sobbing over a TV show.  
"I know, us shippers have to stick to-"  
"BUT WHY WON'T IT HAPPEN! Emma is the saviour for crying out loud, Regina needs saving, Emma is the yin to Regina's yang" Little Al dissolved into another fit of sobbing, Kimmy Jin settled on patting him on the shoulder muttering "there there" every now and again.  
_I am not getting paid enough for this bullshit.  
__  
_It would be a lie if she wasn't relieved to clock out an hour later, seeing a member of the Mafia crying like that... it... changes you.  
On the plus side, it was Thursday. It had become tradition to all have a movie and pizza night over at Beca and Chloe's apartment, and nothing cheered her up more than seeing her first in real life OTP act all cute together, stealing kisses whenever they thought nobody was looking, calling each other cute nicknames, feeding each other pizza. Chloe forcing Beca into watching more movies (She still insisted that she hated them despite crying like a bitch at Pokemon the first movie two weeks prior)  
Fat Amy had explained to the group that the ex who wouldn't leave her alone had sent her a note, simply explaining that he was sorry for bothering her and had left for Tibet to meditate with the monks and probably wouldn't return. A glance at Lily told Kimmy Jin that this definitley wasn't the case.  
Kimmy Jin made a silent deal with herself at that point, be it in five, ten or twenty years. When a mass grave is found nearby. She would pack her shit and haul ass as far away as possible.  
Aubrey, despite being a bitch had moved to New York, why? Kimmy Jin did not know, nor did she really give a fuck. The blonde came down once a month or so for the movie night and to spend a few days catching up with the group before returning to home.  
Even Jesse and Benji showed up to movie night occasionally, Jesse steered clear of Kimmy Jin but Benji, despite never speaking to her before took great interest in finding out Kimmy Jin's version of events that led up to her ship sailing.

It had been an eventful year, Kimmy Jin mused as she helped herself to another slice of pizza. She had gathered a small army of shippers on Tumblr, shipped her room mate with another girl, got them together, was indirectly linked to an act of arson, now ran an underground counselling business that was also now linked with the Mafia- by extension meaning she was now linked to many murders  
But the most shocking things was here she was, sat in an apartment with a group of girls and boys she called friends.  
Yes Kimmy Jin still hated people  
But as she stared at the group of people around her, pausing for longer on Chloe snuggled into Beca's side, Kimmy Jin smiled  
She wanted to kill these people the least.


End file.
